


Tj/Marty Phone Call

by honeybylers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers





	Tj/Marty Phone Call

Tj dialed the number slowly, his anxiety growing like a wildfire. He clicked the call button, putting the phone up to his ear as he closed his eyes tightly.

Marty answered his phone, not caring that it was 2:45 am and his parents are asleep in the next room, “Hey Tj.”

“Marty,” Tj said with a sigh, voice wavering slightly.

“Tj you okay?” Marty asked, brows furrowed with worry.

“Yeah,” Tj said, “I just really needed to talk to you.”

“Why? Also, why at,” Marty started as he checked his watch, “2:57 am?”

“If this isn’t a good time, I can go-”

“No, no, no, no! Don’t go! It’s fine! I was just a bit curious,” Marty said quickly.

“I wanted to tell you something.”

“What would that something be?” Marty asked, heart fluttering with hope.

“You know that time I told you I was in love? I told you how there was this boy, who I thought was the most amazing person ever, who’s brown eyes shined like diamonds. He made me feel something I had never felt before. He wore the cutest clothes. He is such a dork, and so oblivious, but I love him so much.”

“Why are you recalling this?” Marty asked, hopeful that Tj loved him the the way he loved Tj.

“I had to finally get this off my chest. The boy is…” Tj trailed off, taking a couple deep breaths.

“The boy is…?” Marty started, his heart beating faster.

“Cyrus,” Tj said with a large breath out.

“Oh.”

“Thank you Marty for listening to me. You are the best friend I could ask for.”

Marty’s heart stung at those words. A tear slowly fell down his cheek, “No problem,” He said, voice shaky.

“Marty is something wrong?” Tj asked, voice heavy with worry.

“No. Of course not. I’m just a bit tired.”

“Okay. Maybe we should hang up then.”

“Okay.”

“One more thing?” Tj asked.

“What?”

“Do you think I should tell Cyrus how I feel? I love him so much, but I’m not sure how he feels about me.”

“Tell him. You deserve to have love. The worst he could do is say he doesn’t feel the same. If he doesn’t, you can always talk to me. I’ll always be here for you, Tj.”

“Thank you so much, Marty. You know, man? I love you. No homo though, even though I’m gay as fuck,” Tj said, laughing lightly.

Marty laughed half-heartedly, “Yeah man, I love you too.”

He did. He really did.


End file.
